Waveland, Mississippi
, on the Gulf of Mexico.]] Waveland is a city located in Hancock County, Mississippi, on the Gulf of Mexico. It is part of the Gulfport–Biloxi, Mississippi Metropolitan Statistical Area. The City of Waveland was incorporated in 1972. As of the 2000 census, the city had a total population of 6,674. Waveland was nearly destroyed by Hurricanes Camille on August 17, 1969 and Katrina on August 29, 2005. The current mayor of Waveland is Democrat David Garcia. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 6,674 people, 2,731 households, and 1,783 families residing in the city. The population density was 980.2 people per square mile (378.4/km²). There were 3,442 housing units at an average density of 505.5 per square mile (195.1/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 85.38% White, 11.21% African American, 0.49% Native American, 1.50% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.49% from other races, and 0.90% from two or more races. 2.02% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 2,731 households out of which 31.4% have children under the age of 18 living with them, 46.6% were married couples living together, 14.8% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.7% were non-families. 29.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.7% had someone living alone who is 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.43 and the average family size was 3.01. In the city the population was spread out with 26.0% under the age of 18, 7.5% from 18 to 24, 28.3% from 25 to 44, 23.9% from 45 to 64, and 14.2% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 89.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 84.3 males. The median income for a household in the city was $33,304, and the median income for a family was $38,438. Males had a median income of $29,762 versus $21,694 for females. The per capita income for the city was $16,413. 13.7% of the population and 11.6% of families were below the poverty line. Out of the total population, 15.6% of those under the age of 18 and 11.7% of those 65 and older were living below the poverty line. Education The City of Waveland is served by the Bay St. Louis-Waveland School District. Hurricane Camille On August 17, 1969, Hurricane Camille made landfall at the tip of Louisiana before continuing on shore at Waveland. The storm heavily damaged the areas south of the CSX railroad. Recovery efforts went on for nearly a decade. The town later erected a plaque commemorating the efforts of the volunteers who committed time and resources towards rebuilding. Hurricane Katrina , August 2005]] The city of Waveland, Mississippi was "ground zero" of Hurricane Katrina's landfall on August 29, 2005. The city received massive damage and is still in the process of recovering and rebuilding. South of the CSX railroad, the area was almost completely destroyed. The rest of the city took heavy flooding. In a news report, state officials said Waveland took a harder hit from the wind and water than any other town along the Gulf Coast, and that the town was obliterated. Thirty-six years earlier, in 1969, Waveland had been severely damaged by Hurricane Camille. Official reports stated that approximately 50 people died when Waveland was hit directly by the eyewall of Katrina and the storm surge. Hurricane Katrina came ashore during the high tide of 8:01AM, +2.2 feet more."2005 NOAA Tide Predictions: Waveland" (2005), tide on 29-August-2005, NOAA, web: NOAA-tide-tables Hurricane Katrina damaged over 40 Mississippi libraries, gutting the Waveland Public Library, as a total loss, requiring a complete rebuild. Recovery A group of social activists seeking to better the lives of local residents, called the "Rainbow Family", arrived in Waveland soon after Hurricane Katrina. From early September to early December 2005, they ran the "New Waveland Cafe & Clinic"http://newwavelandcafe.blogspot.com/ located in the parking lot of Fred's Dept Store on Highway 90. The café provided free hot meals three times a day. The clinic was staffed by volunteer doctors and nurses from throughout the United States who saw over 5000 patients during the duration, free of charge and dispensing free medications. Donations of medications and supplies came from a multitude of sources, with International Aid arranging the most donations. This was the first experience of the counter-culture Rainbow Family in running a disaster relief center. The Bastrop Christian Outreach Center also volunteered with the Rainbow Family. Waveland Elementary School, which has served public school students in Grades K-3 (Grades 4-5 attend Second Street Elementary in nearby Bay St. Louis), was heavily damaged by Katrina. The students attending the school have been educated in portable classrooms, for the beginning of the 2006-2007 school year, pending a permanent solution. The Silver Slipper Casino opened on November 9, 2006. Notable Waveland residents * Johnny Dodds, jazz clarinetist * Michael Grimm, singer; winner of season 5 of America's Got Talent References External links * City of Waveland, Mississippi, Official Web Site of the City of Waveland * Mississippi's West Coast, Official Tourism Site * Waveland practically wiped off map by force of Katrina, an August 31, 2005 article about the damage from Hurricane Katrina * Katrina town fights for survival, BBC report, December 2, 2005 * Turtles in Action, Tulpe Lodge of the Order of the Arrow, Boy Scouts of America, has been to Waveland as part of the relief effort. * The Giving Circle, Inc., carries out Operation: Waveland, MS, helping to rebuild Waveland. * alexwrege.com, blog entries and images about a volunteer operation from The University of Toledo. * Mission to Mississippi, group started in Wayland, Massachusetts to help rebuild Waveland. * Coastal90 Waveland, local online paper for Waveland post Katrina Category:Cities in Mississippi Category:Cities in Hancock County, Mississippi Category:Gulfport–Biloxi metropolitan area